Ascension
by smily
Summary: Serena's been kidnapped, what's the scouts to do. Who's going to tell the family.
1. Default Chapter

Smily: Well, here's my brand new fanfic. I really hope you like. *looks around. Pales at sight of large giant tics with lawyer suits on and briefcases*

K2: *****pokes head in* Um, I think you're forgetting something.

Smily: Uh, what's that.

K2: You know.

Smily: No, I don't.

K2: Uhu

Smily: Fine, flskjdflsajdlfjsaldjf;lkasjdf;lkjas;lkdjf;lkasjdf

K2: What was that.

Smily: I said, Ilkjlfj;laksjf;lksjdf;lkjsa;dfj;lksadjr;lkasjdfl

K2: again.

Smily: I Don't' ljlkfj;lkdjsf;lkjaslkdfj;lsakdjf;lkasjdf

K2: Hey, if I have to do it, you have to do it.

Smily: Fine, I don't own Sailor moon.

K2: anything else.

Smily: UM, no.

K2: As much as I agree, you have to say it.

Smily: Fine. I don't own Gundam wing either, But Wuafie is mine.

K2: Well, if Wufei is yours, then Quatre's mine. ^_^

Smily: Fine. I wouldn't want that weak boy anyway. (the two boys enter)

Quatre: Whose weak?

K2: Q-CHAN! (Hugs him)

Wufei: You might want to take that back.

Smily: As the authoress, I can do whatever I want, See? (Points up)

Wufei: (looks up) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! (gets hit with an anvil, jeep, titanic, and Neptune)

K2: (hanging on to Q-chan)Wow, Neptune sure is big.

Netune: I RESENT THAT!!! ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M FAT?

K2: (sweatdropping) The planet, Einstein.

Wufei: (Dazedly) Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…someone get the license of that Gundam.

K2: Uh, sorry, no gundam, but how about the license of a jeep?

Smily: Cute.

K2: By the way, as happy as I am of having Q-chan around, gimme the key.

Smily: What key?

K2: I told you to stop using the portal box! Last time you used it the chibi's wreaked havoc in the DBZ realm.

Smily: Oh, alright.

Ascension

'I'm sooo late. They're gonna kill me. But it was worth it. I can't wait to present this painting to them. I hope they like it I worked hard to make it perfect.' Serena thought as she ran to the temple. The reason she was late was that she was putting the finishing touches on her painting. It was a picture of her, the scouts, and Darien in the Silver Millennium. She hoped they didn't reject her present, it meant so much that they accept it. To her, it was like showing them that she was becoming more of the princess or rather the queen that she was. So caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice the men that had been following her since she left the school. She had just left the busy street when they made their move. One grabbed her from behind, while the other snatched her communicator.

"Now, now Serenity. Can't have you calling your loyal scouts, can we? The boss won't like that. He wants you and only you, so no scouts." The man that grabbed her communicator said. Serena struggled free, but the second man dropped her stuff, and joined in the fight. The first one punched her in the face, sending her into a wall. Her head hit the wall, leaving a blood spot on the wall. Unnoticed by any of them, her broach flew off of her top and landed on the ground. She shakely got to her feet to fight, but the second man hit her in the gut, sending her back against the wall. Her shirt tore a little, leaving a scrap of it on the ground. After hitting the wall again, she slumped to the ground, unconsious. The first man roughly picked her up, nodded to the second one, and proceeded to disappear, leaving behind Serena's broach, bag, painting, a shirt scrap, and a blood spot on the wall.

Back at the temple, the scouts were starting to worry. Serena had told all of them (inners and outers) to meet her there at 4:30, she had something to show them. Serena was an hour and a half late, that was late, even for her. "Where is that Meatball Head. Typical. She just succeeded in doing what I thought was impossible. Being late at being late. OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHh. When she gets here, I'm gonna fry her little but from here to Mars." Raye yelled.

"Pluto's a much longer distance away, don't you think." Pluto said. Raye looked at Setsuna like she was nuts. 'Im not THAT mad, I'm just worried for my princess.' Raye thought to herself. They were currently waiting for little Horaru to come back to the temple. They had sent the little scout of destruction and rebith out to retrieve the princess. Everybody looked up at the sound of running feet. Hotaru came into the meeting room as Saturn. That alone had them worried, but what Saturn said next sent even Amy through the roof. 

"Scouts, transform. Somethings happened to the Princess." She didn't need to tell them twice. Faster then you could say 'Princess Serenity' 8 scouts and one tuxedo-clad man stood where 9 normal looking people once had. All took off after Sailor Saturn. Upon reaching the sight, they paled. Serena's broach lay on the ground, along with her satchel, a package, and a torn piece of Serena's blouse. There was a blood spot on the wall. Uranus was punching her fist into her palm, Raye was trembling, Darien was pale. When Amy came onto the scene, she immediately did a scan on the scene. What came next surprised everybody. Amy's face went red, her hands clenched, and she started screaming. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE @$$HOLES THAT DID THIS, NOT EVEN ZEUS HIMSELF WILL STOP ME!!!!" Jupiter leaned over to Mina. 

"Not that I don't agree, but remind me never to get Amy pissed off." Mina nodded, speechless. Mina spoke up then. 

"Uh, Merc. Could you please tell us what has you so pissed?"

"Well, for starters, the fucking blood on the fucking wall fucking belongs to our Princess, and second, this fucking place is fucking filled with fucking negetive fucking energy." Neptune was wide-eyed and had covered Hotaru's ears from Amy's speech. Hotaru left Neptune to look at the package. Seeing how it was addressed to the scouts, she opened it. She looked at it, then spoke.

"No wonder she was late to begin with. Look at this." She was holding up the painting and a note. Neptune walked up and took the painting with tears in her eyes. She passed it around and took the note from Hotaru.

:My senshi, this is to show you how much I love you guy's. Thanks for sticking by me. You'll never know how much it means to me. Always and forever, Your Princess Serenity.:

"That's so sweet." Michelle stated. Uranus nodded, then spoke.

"Enough with the sappiness, we have a Princess to find. Who's going to tell the Tsukino's?" Everybody froze at the question.

Back with Serena

"What do you mean she's hurt, I told you not to harm her!" A man yelled. He had midnight black hair and dark blue eyes. He was around 6' tall and was wearing black armor with an emblem of the Earth on the right shoulder, which held a black cape to the shoulders. He was yelling at the two men who had abducted Serena. The two men were cowering in fear in front of the man. The first man spoke up.

"I'm sorry my Prince, but she had escaped my grasp. I only meant to knock her unconsious, not into the wall. I did not think that she would crack her head open." He had forest green hair and eyes, and was wearing a gray uniform, think generals.

"That does not explain the cracked ribs, Hunter." The Prince was angry, really angry. The second man spoke up.

"I punched her in the stomach, not back into the wall. Forgive us Sire, we beg of you." This man had fire-red hair and eyes, and was wearing the same gray uniform. The Prince turned towards the two, seething with anger.

"Fine!" He hissed. "I'll give you one more chance, Ember. Get me the Silver Crystal from the scouts, and bring me my brother. I don't mind if you harm him that much, I just need him alive. NOW GO!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ascension

Ch. 2-The Family

Smily: Well, here it is folks. Sorry for the wait.

K2: Sorry it took so long. Nit picky as always.

Smily: Well, might as well say.

K2: Say what? (innocent expression)

Smily looks at K2: You know.

K2: Know what?

Smily: We. Don't. 

K2: DON''T SAY IT!!!!!!

Smily: owngundamwingorsailormoon. (GASP)

K2: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! QUATRE IS MINE!! ALL MINE!!!! And mamo-chan too!!!!

Smily: Take it back. (looks behind K2. Grins sadistically)

K2: What. Lemme guess, got some ticks behind me.

Smily: And vultures, and the President and Cheny and…

K2: OK. Stop incorporating everyone you dislike into that.

Smily: and Monica Lewinsky and Jerry Springer…..

K2: OK, OK, I take it back.

Smily: and Howard Stern………

Quatre rummaged through a drawer in his room, casually tossing things out. He paused and thought for a minute. He snapped his fingers together and closed it, opening the second drawer. He threw the close out of that one and reached in. He smiled as he reached his hand in farther, backing up he pulled a small box with him.

"Dude! What happened to your room?" Quatre turned around to see Duo standing in the doorway, eyes wide and mouth dropped open. Quatre looked around his room and saw what he meant. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and his bed, his closet was empty and clothes were partially hanging out of the drawers. His bed had a suit case on it, which was the only orderly thing left in his room. Well, semi-orderly anyway. He smiled sheepishly at Duo who walked in, careful not to step on anything. "I thought rich guys had clean rooms. In fact, last time I was in here, it was clean. Again, I say, What happened?"

"Well," Quatre began, walking over to the bed and placed the box in the suit case, "I couldn't find this little box. I forgot where I put it."

"What's so great about the box, and why are you packing? I came over for a chat and Alice said you were up here. Now I know what she meant by, watch your step."

"I'm going on a trip to Jubaan, Tokyo."

"And it isn't a pleasure trip." Wufei said, coming up behind him.

"Oh?" Duo asked turning around, "What are you two guys up to?"

"Make that three guys and one girl." A soft feminine voice said coming out of the bathroom connected to Quatre's room. Duo turned again to see Catherine standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Trowa and I are both here, actually. Quatre is giving us a lift to Tokyo."

"Why?"

"We have no other way of getting there."

"No, I mean why are you going to Tokyo?"

"What business of it is yours?"

"Well, I'd kinda like to go too."

"Why?"

"I got family there. In Jubaan."

"Oh, well, as it turns out, so do we."

"Excuse me, Master Quatre?" Quatre turned to see Rashid in the doorway behind Duo who turned around as the giant spoke.

"Oh, Rashid! I'm so glad you finally made it! You have the reports from L4?"

"Yes, and Mr. Yuy says he must speak with you."

"Really?"

"Yes." Heero said, coming out from behind Rashid. He had a brief case in his hand; something Duo had never seen him use, "I have those papers you wanted."

"Oh, thank you. I almost forgot."

"Let me guess, you gonna come too? You got family there or business?"

"No."

"Oh. Wanna come anyway?"

"No."

"Oh, come on! You've never been on any of Quatre's trips since you started living with the guy. He has politely invited you to all of them!"

"I'm not obligated to."

"It's not obligation dude. It's vacation."

"You know, Heero," Quatre spoke up, "I know you will hate to hear this, but, but Duo's right." He politely brushed Heero's glare off and continued, "You need a vacation. Tell you what, I'll call my sister and make arrangements for you to stay there. I'm staying there myself and I'm sure she would like to finally meet you."

"Finally?"

"Yes, I've mentioned you were living with me and she said she would like to meet you."

"Hn." He said after what seemed forever.

"Good. Just pack a small suitcase, we shouldn't be there more than three days." The other people in the room gawked as Heero left to his room and Quatre closed his suit case.

"Dude, Quatre, how did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Convince him to actually take a vacation. And you seemed to know his answer with out so much as a yes!"

'I did?" The others gawking expressions widened as they realized Quatre wasn't paying attention to Heero's answer, "I thought he said yes."

"Who said yes?" Trowa said coming into the room. He looked around the room at all the extra people, and raised an eyebrow. "When did you get here?" He asked

"Never mind, Trowa." Duo said, "I just saw something extraordinary, which isn't to surprising, after all, we are at Quatre's." Trowa's response was to raise an eyebrow again. "Quatre just convinced Heero to take a vacation." Both of Trowa's eyebrows went up at this new tidbit of information. "Yeah, and didn't even realize it! Geeze! How do you do it, man? You're the only one Heero has ever listened to besides Relena!" Quatre just shrugged and rubbed at his stomach. For some reason, it felt uneasy. Suddenly a sharp pain enflamed on the back of his head, like he had been hit with a bar. He clutched his head and bent forward a little. Catherine was instantly at his side with Trowa and Duo on her heals.

"Quatre, are you okay?" She asked

"Dude, Q-man, what happened?" As suddenly as it hit, it was gone. Quatre looked up at them, perplexed.

"I have no idea." He said.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked

"I don't know. It's the weirdest thing. The back of my head, felt like it had been it by a bar."

"Do you even know what that feels like?" Duo asked skeptically. Quatre looked at him. 

"I spent a good portion of a year with the Maguanac Corp. They weren't the best facilitated at times. I have had 'quite' a few accidents."

"Dude, I thought that they were protective of you?"

"They can not protect me from every little accident." Catherine's eyebrow twitched.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THAT!!!! I WANT TO GET GOING SO I CAN FIND MY BIRTH MOTHER."

Trowa spoke up.

"I 'would' like to find out about that headache." 

"Well, it disappeared as soon as it came. It doesn't matter, let's get going. HEERO, YOU READY TO GO?"

*************************************************************************************

"Enough with the sappiness, we have a Princess to find. Who's going to tell the Tsukino's?" Everybody froze at the question, Then exchanged looks. Raye looked over at Mina with an evil look in her eyes.

"I vote Mina." Mina looked at Raye as if she had just grown an extra head. 

"ME? WHY ME?: WHY NOT DARIEN? He's the Prince, not to mention her fiance." Uranus looked over at Darien with the same evil glint to her eyes. 

"I agree. The 'Prince' should do this." Darien shook his head, smiling ruefully.

"It isn't the Tsujino's I'm worried about."

"Who then?" Raye asked

"It's her uncles. They're the ones you need to look out for."

"Why? Who are they?"

"Hope you never have to find out. I'll tell them about Serena. As Tuxedo Mask. Then show them who I am, when they ask questions. You girls will do the same, alright?"

"You're kidding, right Darien?" Raye asked, he shook jhisd head, "But we must remain secret!"

"Not anymore. Not now., There is no way to keep this from her family any longer. Got it? Especially, when two of Serena's uncles just happen to be the world's most dangerous men, the Gundam Pilots." Trying to cover up her laugh, Setsuna coughed just then. Eyes turned to look at her. Neptune stepped up to the Senshi of Time.

"What do you know, Setsuna. If it concerns the Princess, then you "have" to tell us." Setsuna started backing up, right into Darien's arms and into Uranus's sword. "You might as well tell us now, or you'll find yourself in deep trouble." Setsuna sighed and hung her head.

"Fine, I'll tell you. Her two uncles……………………………………………………………………………..

Smily: Hope you liked.

K2: Q-chan's not insane.

Smily: Not as much fun, but I still get to pick on my others. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA

K2: Um, yeah, sure. Anyways.

Smily: Review pwease.

K2: Definitely.


	3. Chapter 3

Ascension

Ch. 3

Smily: Well, here it is folks. Sorry for the wait. 

Keemew2: I'm so happy.

Smily: We do not own SM or GW.

Keemew2: Unfortunately, people over in Japan do.

Smily: We don't know their names, but oh well, on with the show.

Darien knocked on the front door of the Tsukino residence. When no one answered, he knocked again. Still nothing.

"Well," Mina said, "It looks like they're not home. Cool! Let's go now!" She turned to walk away, but Darien grabbed her by the back ofd her sailor fuku.

"We should wait here for them."

"Better idea. Let's go to the arcade for awhile. Get something to drink and we'll calm down. Then, we'll check if they're back then, okay?" Lita asked hopefully. Darien, Amara, and Michelle shook their heads.

"We should stay here." Amara said, Michelle and Darien nodded emphatically, then Darien thought a moment.

"Well, maybe it would be a good idea to get a drink first. Besides, who knows when they'll be back. I guess they're kind of right."

"I guess." Michelle said.

"I don't think so." Amara muttered, but complied anyway.

"Good!" Mina said, "Let's go! 'Sides, I don't want to tell her….family, right now. Too scared."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Major time laps

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre peered out of the jet, looked around, and sighed. He stepped back and let Rashid out first. The others looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Wufei asked, Quatre looked at him ruefully.

"Freedom of the press, that's what. I hate reporters."

"What're they doin' here?" Duo asked.

"What else?" Quatre asked, "Me. There are a few things going on that the press insists on making public. Very annoying. I always feel obligated to tak to them. They're just so pushy."

"Weeell, what's Rashid doing?"

"Trying to get rid of them. I haven't had a decent departure or arrival in weeks. Plus, I'm getting a little stressed out."

"Stressed?" Duo asked incredulously, "Dude, you're not old enough to have to handle stress!"

"Yeah, well, tell that to them." Rashid suddenly entered and looked at Quatre, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Master Quatre. I couldn't get rid of them, or make a path to the limo. You can't even get to the rental cars you got for the others." Quatre sighed again.

"Oh, well." He picked up a coat, hat and, sunglasses.

"Hey! Wait! I got a cool idea!" The others turned to look at him. 'UuhOH!' rang through their heads.

"What?" Quatree asked warily.

"Well, c'mere."

Rashid stepped out of the jet with Quatre following close behind. For some odd reason he had sunglasses on as well as the coat and hat. He had the collar turned up so high you couldn't even see his face with the glasses on hardly. Duo watched as Rashid and Quatre made their way through the crowd and finally to the limo and laughed.

"Wow! I can't believe it worked!" He turned around to look at Trowa and Wufei, "Their gone and the reporters are leaving."

"Good." Wufei muttered

"Thank goodness." Quatre said, standing up, "I'm glad Heero decided to help. I would have been obligated to stop and answer questions, waste of time. As uninterested as Heero is with everything, he did seem to make an awfully god decoy. We better go meet them now, I don't think it would be a good idea for Heero to take my place at the meeting." Duo grinned widely.

"Why? I don't think you'd have a problem getting what you want." Quatre grinned a little and shook his head.

"I'd feel sorry for all those people. I doubt they'd live for the next meeting."

"Good one Quatre, but I guess your kinda right. Let's go." The pilots left the jet. Once they got to the cars, they went their separate ways.

**************************************************************************************

A little later

**************************************************************************************

Wufei walked along the road feeling very nervous. He wasn't sure exactly how to approach the house he wanted. He hadn't seen his brother for awhile, nor had he written. He knew he would get a lecture. And his niece! She would be hanging all over him, wailing about never seeing one of her favorite uncles. He 'hated' to hear her wail. It was worse then the Irish Banshee! He shook his head and swallowed a little lump that began to form. Then again, it was his brothers' fault. He had to be very careful or a connection between the two would be made and they would find out his brother had been hiding here for over….how many years now? It didn't matter much. Not really.

"UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU'LL BE SORRY YOU STUPID MONSTER IF YOU DON'T!" Wufei looked up quickly at the sound of a child's voice coming from the direction he was heading. Sure enough, a little pink haired girl was tied up in the front yard of his brother. A dark figure was approaching the child from behind very slowly. Instinct took hold instantly. Wufei ran forward, pulling his gun out, and grabbed the little girl before he realized he was unloaded. He cursed silently, hoping the figure wouldn't push far enough for him to use it. As it was, the figure seemed frozen at the sight of the gun, the little girl was frozen solid, unable to move. Upon closer inspection of the enemy, Wufei realized it was a makeshift monster suit.

"Uh….Uncle Wufei, is that you?" A familiar voice asked from behind the mask, "If it is, put the gun down. If not, you'll be sorry. Rini is very temperamental."

"S-Sammy?" Wufei asked, lowering the gun. The boy whipped his mask off and smiled brightly at his uncle.

"Yup!" He swung his arms around the bewildered Gundam Pilot and hugged him tightly, "Welcome back Uncle Wufei! It's been TOO long!"

"What's all the commotion out here?" A voice asked from the doorway. Wufei looked up to see a familiar blue haired beauty, "Wufei? WUFEI! Kenji! Your brother finally decided to pay us a visit!" She shouted inside, "I'll be right back Wufei, I have to finish dinner. I knew there was some reason I cooked extra food. Though I don't know why SO much." She murmured as she walked inside. A head from one of the top floors peeked out and shouted down. "FEI! Long time no see! I'll be down in a bit, got some work to finish! Reacquaint yourself with Sammy and I'll be down soon! AND PUT THAT GUN AWAY BEFORE SOMEONE SEES IT!" Wufei looked down at Sammy then the girl in his arms. What he thought was frozen fear, was instead suppressed anger. He put the girl down gently and stood up, putting the gun away. Sammy untied the girl and she kicked him in the leg.

"HEY! What was that for?"

"I told you I didn't want to play Youma attacks! That's not even how you play it! If you want someone tied up, you have to have at least one other person to play a scout to save them! Boy, you sure can tell you're related to Serena." The girl muttered that last part, making Sammy glare at her.

"Who are you?" Wufei asked suddenly, catching both people by surprise.

"Uh…um…" Sammy stuttered, "She's uh….my cousin! Yeah, that's right! One of Mom's sister's had another kid!"

"Oh. Well, what's with all the stuttering? You almost sound like your hiding something."

"Uh, n-nothing to hide! I'm just excited to see you! Serena isn't here at the moment, she's with her friends right now."

"Oh. Okay."

"Well, let's go inside." Rini said, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. As Wufei walked up the steppes Ikuko came back out.

"I was just about to get you! What's taking so long, huh?"

"Nothing mom. Just introducing Uncle Wufei to Cousin Rini!"

"OH! I forgot all about that! I'm sorry. You havn't met her yet."

"Well, I'm not surprised." Wufei said, "She is one of your sister's kids after all." Wufei said as he walked in. Ikuko looked down at her son.

"One of my sister's kids?"

"I had to say something!"

:I have family coming today. This is going to be very awkward." She murmured as she followed Wufei inside the house. Just as she closed the door, the door bell rang. When she opened it, a figure lunged at her, scaring her half to death, screaming and landing on her butt. At her scream, the three males in the house came running into see what was wrong. Upon seeing the figure, Sammy screamed.

"DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! BANZAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The figure looked up at the scream. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Not the tickle attack. Mercy." He screamed as the young boy landed on top of him, tickling his sides. Wufei was in a state of shock at the sight of the braided baka in his family's house.

"Ma-Maxwell? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE??????" Ikuko and Kenji both looked a bit sheepish. Kenji cleared his throat.

"Well, remember when we said that we had adopted the sweetest little boy on the planet?" Wufei looked at his brother.

"YYYYeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh, so?"

"Wufei, meet Duo, your nephew." Wufei looked shocked, then an evil grin came over his face.

'Hmmm, this will be interesting.' Wufei thought. He bent slightly at the waist, and bending his finger in a come-hither motion, called.

"Heeeeeeeeeere nephew, nephew, nephew. Come to UUUUUnnnnnnnnnncllllllllllllleeeeeeeeee!!!!" Duo looked Wufei as if he were insane.

"Dude, I'm not that stupid. Geeeeeeeeeeettttt aaa llllllIIIIIiiiffeee." He said in the same coaxing tone that Wufei had used. Wufei turned to the older Tsukino's.

"When I mentioned a certain, annoying young man in my letters, why didn't you make the connection? "Ikuko answered.

"Well, we adopted him before you two met. Now, dinner's getting cold, let's eat." She quickly headed into the kitchen with Rini on her heals. Wufei looked after her, then back at Kenji.

"I need more then that, dear brother." Kenji sighed resolutely.

"Well, you see…When Duo was 13 he was sent over here to the Juuban District by a good friend of mine."

"And how he became friends with that old goat, I have no idea." Duo mumbled.

"Yes, well, anyway, Duo got in some trouble, and I got a call from my friend, Professor G."

"How did you become friends with him?" Wufei asked.

"It's a long story."

"Oh."

"Anyway, I was asked to take…Help…him out. It was Ikuko's idea to adopt him. G thought it was a good idea. He would. That's how it happened."

"What was he doing here in the first place?" Wufei asked.

"OH, The Prof. just wanted me to blow up some buildings. You know how much I love to blow things up, right?"

"Uh, yeah. That was before the war."

"Yeah, I know. I was staying with G at the time. But, since that time, I've had a better place to stay quite often. Here."

"I see. So now, you are my nephew, huh?"

"Yeah. I never did make the connection of Sammy and Serena's uncle Wufei, cause I assumed your last name was Tsukino."

"Yeah. And they never did tell me your last name."

"I SAID DINNER WAS GETTING COLD! GET IN HERE NOW!" The four looked at each other and ran to the table, sitting down before Ikuko could get madder.

"Wait! What about Serena?" Duo asked suddenly.

"She isn't here when dinners ready, she doesn't get it right away. She knows when dinner is ready. She should be here in no time complaining about us not waiting."

__

Ding Dong

"That must be her!" Ikuko said getting up, "I'll get it."

"Why would she be ringing the door bell?" Wufei asked. The others shrugged.

"OH, MY GOD!" Ikuko's shouted from the other room. Both Duo and Wufei stood and ran to see what it was. When they got there they saw Ikuko past out in Catherine's arms. Trowa was standing there looking rather shocked.

"What did you do to my sister-in-law?" Wufei cried

"What are you guys doing here?" Duo asked, "And what happened to my mom?" At the words 'mom' Trowa glanced at Duo and shook his head.

"No, Cathy."

"Oh, Trowa. It's not that bad, is it?" She asked softly

"Yes."

"Oh, come now. We already have the answer to our question, just look at her reaction. Now don't be rude. We have a lot of explanations to hear…..and give."

Smily: Dundundunnnnnnnnnnnn. So, hope ya like.

Keemew2: I love my story.

Smily: UH exCUUUUSE ME!?!!???????

Keemew2: WHHHHaaat? (innocent look on face.) [Smily just looks down at her, looking at K2 as if she were 3 years old, instead of 18]

Smily: You know what I'm talking about.

Keemew2: Sawwy. Ouw stowy.

Smily: Good. Now, remember…

Smily & Keemew2: (in unison) REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

Smily: Here it is, finally.

K2: Can't wait, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait. Ehehehheheheh

Smily: For what? 

K2: What else, all the pretty reviews. 

Smily: Oh, yeah. They have to read first.

K2: hehehehehehehehhahahahhah! …um…yeah.

Smily: Well, anyways, we don't own SM or GW. 

K2: Nephlite's mine…..oops.

Smily: People over in JAPAN do. Ignore her, she's high.

K2: ENJOY!!!!!!!

Andrew looked up at the sound of the bell ringing. His eyes lit up at seeing Mina and the other scouts. (A.N. hehe, methinks he likes a certain blonde.) The 8 women and one man slowly walked over to their booth, and tiredly sat down. Andrew frowned, this was not the normal group of warriors that he knew. (A.N. Andrew knows who they are.) His frown deepened when he noticed that Serena was not with them. Picking up a pad and pen, he went over to them. 

"Hey, what's up? Wait, first, tell me your orders, then tell me, kay?" Upon seeing their nods, he asked for their orders. " O.K. One coke for Ray, one diet coke for Mina, one coffee for Darien, two teas for Haruka and Michelle, one latte for Setsuna, one fudge sundae for Hotaru, one Dr. Pepper for Lita, and one Sprite for Amy. Coming right up." With that he turned and left. When he was at the counter, Mina turned to the others.

"What are we going to do? Andrew loves Serena like a sister, he'll be furious. But, he'll be even more furious if we lied. I don't like an angry Andrew." The other's nodded, and Setsuna answered.

"We'll have to tell the truth. He's not our main concern, but her family. Remember, her uncles are…."

"Here you go." Startled, they looked up at Andrew, fear laced across their faces. Andrew frowned, he definitely knew something was up. Sitting down, his face grew hard. Darien gulped, he knew that face, he wasn't getting out of an explanation today.

"Spill. Now. Or no. More. Tips." Everybody gulped. Andrew was their main man for tips against the enemy. For some reason, he knew everything going on, and gave them useful info. Looking down at the table, they started explaning. Andrew's eyes were getting flintier by the minute. Mina was nervous, never had she seen Andrew get this mad, not even back in the Silver Millennium. Andrew opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a cry from Hotaru. Everyone turned to the delicate scout of Saturn, to see her clutching her head. When she lifted her head back up, her eyes were blank and Saturn's symbol shown on her forehead. Everyone shuddered, this was not Hotaru, but the Princess of Saturn, Sailor Saturn, Scout of Death and Rebirth before them.

"Trust not what your eyes see,

trust what your heart knows.

The Light dims, a false betrayal.

Darkness draws nigh, threatening.

The day is close, closer than you think.

The unborn child holds the key."

Unless the Golden Prince

Unites with the Earth,

All will be lost.

Hotaru gasped and slumped forward.

"Hotaru!" Michelle exclaimed, startling the few customers in there besides them. Hotaru looked up slightly startled, unsure of what just happened. "Are you okay, Sweety?"

"Y-yes. What just happened? Why did I say that?" The small girl trembled slightly and Amara gripped her gently, but firmly on the shoulder.

"Not sure, honey, but it must be important. Did any of you bother to catch that?"

"I remember every thing." Amy murmured, "Let me type it down." She got out her laptop and started typing, "It seems to be some sort of riddle. It may lead to Serena's safe return." Amy stopped suddenly and looked up slowly. The others were looking at her shocked, then, they all turned to look at Andrew.

He blinked a few times, then slowly asked, 

"What did you say? It's funny, because I thought I heard you say the words, 'Serena's safe return' and I don't think that sounds right."

Darien cleared his throat, "Well, actually….yes. She's…missing."

"What!? What happened? Where is she?"

"Calm down Andrew! We don't know what happened, nor do we know where she is! That's why we're…looking!"

"Well, what are you doing wasting time here? Go find her!"

"We can't!" Darien shouted, irritated with his friend's attitude, "There are NO clues! We have to tell her parents as it IS! They aren't home right now, so we came here! I don't like this anymore than you, but YOU'RE the one who has CONTACT with central comMAND, so why didn't YOU know anything about THIS? HUH? Tell, me that! I want to find her more then ANYTHING, Andrew! I would be out there looking for her right now if I could, but I CAN'T! OK? I CAN'T! Not after all she has done for me! I can't do this simple thing and FIND her!" Darien had risen from his seat and was looking down angrily at his best friend. Everyone was looking at him shocked. He had never been like this before. Always calm and collected, always having a cool head. When she was kidnapped by Diamond, he was just that. Calm. Determined. But this time was different. He didn't know where she was, weather or not she was all right, who was with her, or what there intentions were. Every possible scenario played around his mind, constantly, and he tried desperately to throw those thoughts away. Suddenly, he noticed the way everyone was looking at him and he flushed deeply, realizing he lost control of his emotions. He sat down and took a sip of his drink. Andrew recovered from his shock and looked apologetically at his best friend.

"I'm sorry Darien. I forgot for a minute how much harder this must be on you then us, but you do know, I know how you feel right now." Darien looked at Andrew, and saw the same pain just then, one that Darien had felt on several occasions, and remembered a year past. Andrew had received a letter in the mail saying his girlfriend had died of an illness in another country. Then Mina was placing her hand on Andrew's arm. He smiled at her and she blushed a little. "All right." Andrew said standing up, "I get the picture. Is this all you want, or do you want something to eat also?"

"No, we're fine for now." Setsuna murmured

"Okay. Oh, Darien. I heard Serena's brother was coming back into town. I think you know what that means." Darien groaned and rubbed his face in his hand.

"What?" Ray asked, "Serena's bother?"

"Her adopted brother." Darien murmured, "Ikuko took up the notion that Serena needed an older brother. He doesn't live there permanently. He has a home somewhere else. And let me tell you, he is a major pain in the butt sometimes. He knows it, and enjoys it."

"Yeah, and he hangs around Darien sometimes. In fact, I think that is why Darien had this little outburst. His chiperness has gotten you showing more emotion lately."

"Basically." Darien muttered.

"Well, I better get back to work." Andrew said standing up, "I see some customers waiting to order." Andrew stood and left the table while Darien laid his head in his arms and cursed his luck by the minute. All he needed now was for both her uncles to show up, and Beryl would like a kitten.

Smily: Well, you like? 

K2: Moremoremoremoremoremoremore…..

Smily: Eh, yeah, sure. Well, anyways, review, please.

K2: Andrew knows a little too much, don't' you think?

Smily: Hush, that's obvious. Until later.


	5. Chapter 5

Smily: We're BAack. 

K2: So soon?

Smily: For what? 

K2: What else? 

Smily: Oh, yeah. Our new chappy.

K2: Of COURSE.

Smily: Well, anyways.. 

K2: We don't…

Smily: Own..

K2: and wouldn't want to own..

Smily: SM..

K2: and G-Wing. (bites lip to keep from screaming rage)

Smily: Of course, she would love it if she did, but…

K2: People over in…..

Smily: Japan do.

K2: Stupid lawyers, stupid bloodsuckers, stupid stupid people. 

Smily: Well, neways…..

K2: ENJOY!!!!!!!

Ikuko came to her senses slowly. At first, all she could hear was a roaring in the background, pounding her subconscious mind like a sledgehammer. Then, slowly, it all came clear. The sounds of one-sided arguing and screaming excitement.

"Answer me, Darnit! Al you ever do is just stand there! You NEVER talk! And when you do, it's usually something stupid!"

"Catherine Bloom! In MY house! THE Catherine Bloom! The greatest knife thrower on the Earth and colonies combined!"

"Wufei, Help me out here!"

"Hey, don't get me in on it. I'm waiting till Ikuko wakes up, like Catherine suggested."

"Yeah, because I am so sure you have a crush on her!"

"I do not!"

"DO too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"DO NOT!"

"Ya, know, Ikuko is trying to get some rest."

"Never mind mom, Miss. Bloom, PLEASE! I need an autograph! Please?"

"Umm…."

"MY BABIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!!!!!!!!!" Catherine and Trowa found themselves embraced in an unbreakable and unbelievably, tight hug, "You've come home! Oh, how I've messed you both! Where's that father of yours!" She asked suddenly looking at them both intently, "He is in a lot of trouble! I mean, he never sent me any pictures or anything! I feel so neglected! I didn't get to see you guys grow up! And I'm sure he got married! The least he could have done was invite me to the wedding! I mean, we were best friends before lovers!"

"Ahem!" Ikuko quickly looked at Kenji and blinked twice; then smacked herself upside the head.

"Oh, I am so sorry! Kenji, it's Catherine and Triton! I told you about them, remember?"

"Oh! Them! I'm sorry, I didn't realize! It's so nice to meet the two of you. Now I understand why Kuky (!?!) was so mad about your career options. She never did tell me what they were."

"I get the feeling she knows you, but you don't know her." Duo murmured to Trowa who was looking at Ikuko like she had a laps in sanity. Trowa looked at Duo and replied,

"What ever gave you that idea?"

"I have to admit, she does look familiar." Catherine said

"I should sure hope so!" Ikuko piped up, "I am only just your mother! The last time I saw you, Catherine, you were only two! And poor Triton was no less then a year! My…foster parents…never mind that now." A sudden thought struck her then, "You guys know each other?" Trowa opened his mouth to say something, when Duo, with sudden realization goes,

"Triton!!!!???? Triton Bloom, hehehehehaeahahaha. Mom, you named your son, Triton Bloom? No wonder the pilot of Heavyarms goes by Trowa Barton." Trowa and Wufei looked at Duo, murder in their eyes. "What????"

"Ohh, so, if he's Heavyarms, which is Sandrock? They're my faves. Professor G told us Duo piloted Deathscythe, but he never told us about the others." Wufei and Trowa were staring at Ikuko like she was nuts. Duo broke the tension.

"Hey, Mom, can we finish dinner? I'm hungry, and I'm sure TRITON and Co. are as well." Trowa sent a death glare over to Duo, but Ikuko glomped her poor son again.   
"That's a GREAT idea. I get to get to know my BABIES!!!!!!!!"

At the Arcade

Hotaru was picking at her sundea, while everyone else idled over their drinks. Darien, getting tired of the stalling, decided to get on with it. Pushing away his coffee, he stood up.

"Alright, enough stalling. Time to face the music. We need to head over to the Tsukino's NOW." With that Darien turned and left. Not hearing any movement, he stopped and turned to face the Scouts, who were still sitting down. "That's and ORDER, NOW." Grudgingly, the Scouts all got up and left the arcade. Turning to Amara, Mina muttered under her breath.

"You know, I just wish that a youma would attack right about now."

"GUYS! A youma has attacked the Foreign Trade Office! All the delegates are at risk!" Andrew cried. Amara turned to Mina.

"You and your biiiiiiiig mouth." Mina sweatdropped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Get back to the youma." As in after thought Mina added, "I wonder if there are any _young _rich guys there."

"There is." Darien said, "The youngest and most responsible of his trade, Q-oh, crap." The scouts looked at him, realization slowly dawning on them. Blanching, they all ran towards the Foreign Trade Office, fear lancing through their minds.

A figure slowly entered a dark room. Going over to the only object in the room, a bed, he looked down on the sleeping figure. Serena lay on the bed, her face twisted in nightmarish dreams. Leaning down, the figure brushed his lips over her forehead.

"Peace, my child. Soon, it will all be over. You shall have the peace that you desire." Straightening up, he paused. Looking down at the sleeping girl, he raised an eyebrow. "So, that is how it is, eh. Note to self, kill Prince of Earth." Upon hearing voices outside the door, the figure quickly vanished. Serena stirred in her sleep, calming down into a dreamless sleep.

Smily: Sooo? 

K2: In case you're wondering, Triton is Trowa's real name, he is Catherine's real bro.

Smily: Eh, yeah, sure. Well, anyways, you know the drill.

K2: REVIEW!!!!

Smily and K2 get down on knees: PPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

peeks around curtain; meekly says: " hello. Yes. I'm back from the living dead. Sorry for the long wait.  
("understatement of the century." k2 said)  
"Anyways, alot has happened these past 7 yrs. Got hitched, had 2 kids, and blah blah blah blah! So there. Again, I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry"  
k2: Seeing as how I've been on site more recently, I guess I coulda posted on this story some. So I am also at fault. To make up for it you may torture me in any way possible that makes you feel better about our cruel hiatus"  
"We are not making any money in the production of this story. Any and all characters belong to people over in Japan."

* * *

Chapter 6

Quatre always hated having meetings in Jubaan. This wasn't his first time. He'd had meetings here before, and the same thing always happened. The same thing that was about to happen today...

Quatre stepped out of the rental car and heard some heavy arguments coming from the building. "I don't care! You shouldn't have left him alone like that!"  
"He told me to!" He heard the familiar voice of Rashid say.  
"That isn't the point! Mr. Winner could be in danger as we speak! You know what happens when"  
"I KNOW. But Master Quatre insisted that Mr. Maxwell's plan was a good one. I agreed because he has been rather stressed and I wanted to lessen the stress some"  
"Yes! But I could get into some serious trouble for letting this happen"  
"HOW? You could not have known that this was going to happen." Quatre saw Heero walk out of the building.  
"It's about time you got here Quatre." He said "I'm outta here." That said, he walked over to the rental car and opened the door. Before he got in, he glanced back over to Quatre. "You owe me. Big." With that he got in and drove off. Quatre just shook his head and sighed. "Time to face the music. _Joy_!" Quatre looked inside the building and saw Rashid talking, or arguing if you wanted to be technical, to another, smaller, man. The same man as always. Quatre looked up at the sky. _Why must he always be put with me? Did I do something wrong? Is this some sort of perverse punishment from the War? They always argue. Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag! Do this, don't do that. Gosh, I'm old enough to drive, kill, and have sex,_ Quatre paused. _Wonder what that's like? But I can't even go off on my own!_" Peeking in again he noticed that the man was wearing the same thing as always. Black leather pants. Orange flame silk shirt topped with a black leather jacket. Black boots and sunglasses. _Doesn't he wash his clothes?_ Going into the building, he walked up to the 'bickering-like-and-old-married-couple' pair. "So they assigned you to me again, Peregrine?" Quatre asked as he pulled off his coat. The man broke his glaring contest with Rashid and nodded. Then did a double take.  
"Oh, thank goodness your here. I was sooo worried, unlike someone else I could mention." He grumbled out, glaring at Rashid again. Rashid's hand itched to get his gun. "And yes, they did. No one else can stand your assistant." The man now known as Peregrine stated still glaring at Rashid. "Besides, no one likes your dissapearing act; along with the fact that you are never doing as your told and all that." Quatre thought on that for a second and then grinned.  
"True enough. I never seem to be able to shake you, though." Quatre mused. "Not that I try, of course." Quatre added. Peregrine and Rashid exchanged glances, and then glanced as one at Quatre. "Riiight." They said together. Quatre had actually tried ducking out on everyone that was assigned to his protection, especially when he thought it unneeded. Which happened to be most of the time. I mean what's a couple assasination attempts compared to what he went through with the War. "Well, shall we get to meeting now?" Quatre asked, getting rather annoyed with the looks that the two were giving each other.

* * *

30 Minutes later.

* * *

"Rashid?" Quatre asked rubbing his temples. "You _know_ guns don't work, so _why_ do you insist on trying?" They were hiding behind an overturned table, while a tall, gangly yellow monster was blindly attacking them. Peregrine was slumped against the far wall, where he had been thrown after a failed attempt to subdue the creature. He was just beginning to move again. The monster's vision was blocked by some yellow gunk. "If I hadn't thrown that pasty stuff that Jenna gave me for a snack at it," Quatre added, "you would have been in alot of trouble"  
"There's always a first time for everything." Rashid muttered. Quatre sighed.  
"How many times have I been attacked in Jubaan"  
"474 times, including the meetings"  
"And how many times have you attacked with a gun, and it didn't work"  
"47_5_ times!" Rashid replied quickly and triumphantly. Quatre dropped his head into his hands exasperatedly. Peregrine, who had overheard, tried not to laugh at the big man. His head hurt to much to laugh. "Not on a human, Rashid." Quatre replied, shaking his head. Rashid grimaced and grumbled slightly.  
"474"  
"OK." Quatre replied. "Now, just sit still until those girls show up, alright"  
"Fine. I still don't like the fact that those girls are the only ones that can stop those monsters." Quatre grinned.  
"Yeah, but I thought you liked their skin?" Peregrine murmered before he could stop himself. "Wait, did I say skin!? I meant skirt. Wait, I mean..." Glances at Rashid. Seeing his glare, he gulped. "Nevermind." Pretends to pass out again. Suddenly the table they were hiding behind was thrown out of the way, and the monster was hovering over them menacingly.  
"That. Was. _Not_. FUNNY!!!!" It screamed. "What was that stuff?"  
"Pudding." Quatre replied before dashing for cover with Rashid behind him. Peregrine watched as Quatre ran, debating whether or not to use his secret turmp card.  
"Get back here!" The monster cried as Quatre ducked behind a desk and looked around the room. Several delegates were sprawled on the floor, already suffering from the monster's attacks. Others were hiding, trying not to be found. It had blocked all exits so no one could escape. All, but the skylight. No one could reach that, being twenty feet above the ground.  
A delegate was suddenly grabbed from behind a chair in a corner by one of it's long snaky arms and pulled over to it. The monster raised it's hand slowly, letting the fear of it's victim satisfy it's pleasure, then placed it's hand meticulously on his head. The thumb and pinkie placed on the cheekbones and the other three fingers on his forehead. The delegate screamed in pain as the creature slowly sucked his energy from his being. Rashid looked from it to Quatre in panic.  
"What's taking them so long andyway?" Rashid asked shakily.  
"Who?" Quatre asked.  
"Those girls! Usually they get here pretty quick!"  
"Well, they do have a whole city to protect you know."  
"Here, richy, richy, rich guy." Quatre looked at the monster disbelivingly.  
"Is that thing serious?" He asked. "I mean...how corny is that?"  
"Can I throw this at it?" Rashid asked suddenly. Quatre looked over at Rashid to see he had a grenade.  
"NO!" Quatre said irritabblly. "You'll blow _us_ up and not even harm that thing"  
"THERE YOU ARE!" The thing screeched as it lifted the desk.  
"Wait to go, Master Quatre." Rashid muttered as the two dodged the monster.  
"Oh, shut up." Quatre growled. The monster's arm stretched and slammed toward the two. Quatre back flipped and landed in a crouch while Rashid jumped to the side.  
"Those lessons with Trowa are paying off, Master Quatre!" Rashid complimented. Quatre shook his head and dodged another attack. This just wasn't his day.  
"OK, enough games. I have job to do." The monster said. "COLLAR CLASH!" It cried. Four loops flew from the monster at Quatre, then it repeated the attack, but directed it at Rashid. Peregrine ran over to assist, but the monster threw the attack at him so unexpectedly that he didn't have time to jump out of the way. Quatre made to dodge them, but they got to him first. The loops opened on the side to wrap around his sholders, waist, legs, and feet. Rashid and Peregrine were in similar positions. "Well, now. "Let's see if you are what I am looking for, shall we?' While Quatre tried to wriggle free, the monster approachid on him slowly. Quatre saw Rashid moving out of the corner of his eye and turned his head to see more clearly. Rashid ahd the grenade out and was trying to take the pin out of it.  
"Rashid, don't you dare"  
"But"  
"NO!" The monster lifted Quatre up and...dropped him. Quatre looked up quizzically and saw a rose protruding from it's head.

"Picking on the defenseless is a terrible crime that must be punished" Quatre looked up and over to the side and saw the only male member of the Scouts on the skylight of the building. Quatre groaned at the thought of another speech. He'd heard so many today as it was. _'Please let it be short?_' Quatre thought.  
"Justice will see to your destruction! I, Tuxedo Mask, shall make sure that justice is met"  
"To attack innocent people is a crime you will not soon forget! I am Sailor Jupitor!" Jupitor shouted from next to Tuxedo Mask.  
"How dare you attack such a cute guy, especially one with a hot but! In the name of Venus, I will get you" Venus shouted from next to Juptiter. All Quatre could do was look at the Sailor of Venus, shell shocked, as everybody else in the room looked at him. Peregrine leaned over and looked at the object in question. Smirking, he looked up at Quatre.  
"Yep, she's right. You do have a cute but." Quatre quickly turned his shocked expression on him, if he could've, he would have covered his butt. After a face vault on Tuxedo Mask and Jupitor's part, the Scouts then introduced themselves one by one, each using a corny speech.

* * *

"So, you were in love with a trapeze artist who was also your partner at a circus?" Duo asked as he spooned in some mashed potatoes.  
"Yes. My parents didn't like the idea, they said it was bad for my image. I didn't care. We had a brief fling. My parents about had a gasket when I ended up pregnant. After Catherine was born, I was confined to my trailer unless I had someone with me. After two years, I ran off. Everyone was looking for me, including Sario. He found me in a forest and well...I guess I was just being rebellious. We concieved Triton that day"  
"Where'd you get that name anyway?" Duo asked.  
"Mythology. Triton was a handsome god. Actually, Catherine named him when she was three. She got it out of a picture book, he was her favorite and when she saw Triton for the first time, that's what she called him"  
Ding Dong "I'll get it." Ikuko said,  
"I think I'll come with you out of general purposes." Duo said. "Considering all the suprises today, I wouln't be surprised if the Lightning Count himself was standing out there"  
"Whose the Lightning Count?" Ikuko asked as they walked.  
"Oh, that's Zechs. Or should I be calling him Milliard now"  
"A friend?"  
"I'm not really sure. He tried to kill us during the war and now we know him to be the big brother of Relena Dorlian"  
"Oh, how confusing"  
"Yeah. Same old, same old." Ikuko shook her head as she opened the door.  
"You boys went through alot during the war didn't you"  
"HEERO!?" Duo screeched. "What the heck are you doing here!? Wait! Don't tell me. Your related to the Tsukino's in some way, right?" Heero reaised his left eyebrow.  
"And why would I be?"  
"It just seems like everybody is today. So, if you aren't related, what are you doing here?"  
"This is Quatre's sisters house. What are you doing here?" Duo tured to Ikuko slowly.  
"Your brother is Quatre Reberba Winner?"  
"Yes, don't you remember? Oh, that's right! You were always gone when he came over! Silly me. But, I do talk about him quite frequently. And Sammy and Serena talk about him none stop after he's gone"  
"Uh...yeah. But, all I ever hear is Uncle Quatre or Kitten or Quat from you. And then when you were upset about your father being dead... I didn't think anything of it. You never made anything clear to me! Next time be a little moe clear about things"  
" I don't know why your so upset. Do you know Quatre in some way?"  
"Yeah, he just happens to be one of my friends. Just like everybody else in this house!"  
"Oh! Which one is he?  
"Sandrock." Heero's eyes widened and he grabbed Duo by the throat, pulling him in to pointedly glare at him. Ikuko shrieked and backed up a little as Heero spoke.  
"What do you thing your doing, you idiot?"  
"Dude! Heero, she already knows! G told her, not me! I swear! Now LEGgO!" All those who were in the dining room came crashing into the hall when they heard Ikuko scream and saw the situation. Wufei sighed and shook his head, Trowa smirked, and Catherine muttered 'not again' and looked at Kenji sweetly while he looked on in confusion. "Don't worry, Heero won't kill him. He never does." Heero looked at the others and his eyebrow arched in confusion. He let go of Duo and crossed his arms. "Answers. Now."

* * *

k2: Sorry, it's just too hard _not_to make Duo an idiot. I hope this small chappy does soem justice to our lack of posting. More will come asap. I promise. We promise. (looks at the sleeping smiley) Heh. I hope she doesn't kill me for drugging her. 


	7. Chapter 7

Smily: We own nothing. Again, we are so sorry for the wait.

k2: Do we always have to say that?

Smily: Yes.

* * *

Quatre watched the Sailor scouts appear and make their respective planet speeches and sighed. He had hoped they wouldn't make any, but hope was in vain. He awaited the final speech by Sailor Moon, but it never came. Instead the scouts jumped down and landed next to Quatre, Rashid, and Perry.

"Are you alright Mister Winner?" Tuxedo Mask asked. All the scouts in the room looked at him expectantly, as if his one answer held the fate of the world.

"Umm…yeah, I guess so. But I would be better without these restraints." He replied hesitantly.

"Oh, right!" Venus said. "The last thing we want is for that thing to get you." She bent down toward Quatre, but was shot by a blast from behind. Mina shot up straight, her eyes wide with surprise. Her hands flew to cover her barely covered tushie, and started hopping around in pain. "Owowowowowowowowowow! That HURTS!"

The scouts turned around to face the youma and found it had grown an extra set of arms.

"I will not let you pathetic weaklings to get in my way!" It shouted, "The energy is MINE!" The creature's long tentacle like arm snatched Quatre's legs and pulled him towards it, dangling him upside down.

"World……SHAKING!" Uranus cried, throwing her attack at the bottom part of the creature so as not to hurt the young Winner. The creature fell forward and flailed it's arms, tossing Quatre against the wall and knocking him unconscious.

"Master Quatre!" Rashid cried out.

"Crap, I am so screwed!" Perry cried.

"Uranus! Protect him, don't kill him!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"I was trying to protect him!" Darien threw another rose at the monster freezing it, and jumped next to Quatre. He picked the young man up and jumped back over to Rashid and Peregrine who by this time had been released by the scouts.

"Is he alright?" Rashid asked

"Yeah, just unconscious." Darien replied as he stepped up to the scouts. "This day just can't get any worse."

"Actually," Mina began, "It could. The other uncle could be in town too." Behind his mask, Darien's eye twitched as he realized he probably was now.

* * *

"Answers, answers, answers. That's all you ever want. You can't even say a simple hello!" Duo cried as he directed Heero to a chair.

"Duo. What is going on? Why are you all here?" Heero asked. Duo sighed and looked at the others.

"Who wants to field this one?" No one said anything. "Oh, come on! You don't expect me to do it, do you!?" They nodded. "Oh, fine!" He turned to Heero, he sat down. "Heero, you might want to sit down for this."

"I am sitting, you moron."

"Oh, right. Anyway. Introductions would be a good idea. We will start with those you are unfamiliar with. First, this beautiful young woman," Duo indicated Ikuko with a charming smile, "Is Ikuko Tsukino. Quatre's older sister. Next to her is her wonderful, _generous_ with allowances, husband." Sammy snorted at this and Kenji crossed his arms and shook his head. Heero raised his eyebrow, wondering what this was all about. Duo then turned to Sammy. "This is Sammy. Their youngest. They have a daughter that isn't here right now for unknown reasons. I think she's with her friends."

"Okay." Heero said, "But why are the rest of you hear?"

"Let me finish the introductions please." Duo said. Heero looked at him.

"I already know you guys."

"No you don't" Duo said, "You see, Trowa, or Triton I should say, is the oldest biological son of this fine woman. Catherine is her oldest daughter. Wufei is the annoying younger brother of Kenji here." Wufei's face flushed and he started to move forward when Kenji grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Leave your nephew alone for a few minutes."

"Nephew?" Heero asked.

"Yep." Duo said, "I am their adopted son." Heero blinked once, twice, and a third time.

"I'm out of here." He said as he started to stand up. Duo quickly went over to Heero waving his hands around, motioning for him to sit back down.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Where you going?"

"Are you planning on staying the night here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm outta here." Duo pushed Heero back down.

"Not till Quatre gets here! Don't you want to see the look on his face when he finds out about his two nephews and his beautiful niece?"

"Not really. He might have a heart attack."

"Oh, don't be so over dramatic Heero!"

"Fine. He won't have a heart attack, he'll just go crazy again and I don't want to be hear when he blows. Last time we fought a death match."

"Heero, you are so not fun." (AN and _still_ being overly dramatic)

"Thank you." Heero stood up and started to walk away when Duo taped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Duo with puppy eyes and hands in front of his face in a pleading fashion.

"Please stay? Please?"

"Duo, do you realize how big of an idiot you are?"

"Hey!" Heero smirked and adverted his gaze from the Maxwell Idiot, Duo's so called puppy eyes not even phasing him, and noticed all the pictures on the mantel. He saw pictures of the Tsukino's but none of either Quatre, Duo or Wufei. He did, however see some other pictures of who he figured were different members of the Winner family considering he saw Iria in one. It was then that one picture in particular caught his eye. It was of a woman. Next to it was another picture of the woman standing next to a oriental man. In her arms was a small bundle easily identified as a baby. They looked very happy together and the baby was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Duo noticed Heero staring past him, his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Duo turned to look and saw the mantel.

"Uh, Heero? What are you looking at?" Heero put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver chain. Connected to the chain was an old battered silver locket. He opened the locket and looked from it to the mantel. His eyes narrowed and he walked over and picked up the picture. He turned on his heel to confront Ikuko and Kenji.

"Who are they?"

Caught by surprise Ikuko stammered in answering. "Uh…m-my sister. And her husband. Why?"

"Whose the baby?"

"Their son, Hiram." Ikuko's eyes narrowed, "He was named after my father. Again, why?"

"I don't know." Heero murmured, "They look just like the picture in this locket." He showed the locket to her and she took it out of his hand. Her eyes widened and she looked at Heero.

"Where do you get this?"

"I've had it since I was found as a baby. I never knew what it was, but a few months before Odin died he gave it to me. He said he found it with me. He wanted me to use it to find my family after he abandoned me on the colony he died on." (1) Ikuko stared at Heero for several minutes, stunned by this new revelation. Then her eyes started to get teary and when she spoke it was soft, subdued.

"We always thought that Baby Hiram died along with Yasmine and Yukito. His body was never found, but it was all we could believe. But now…here you are…alive." Heero looked at her in confusion. He didn't know _what_ she was talking about! It was just a stupid locket! It doesn't mean he's related to this freaky family! Right? _Right!?_

"I…uh…I don't really…." Ikuko didn't let him finish. She was as happy as she could be and didn't want anything to spoil it. Her family was coming together! Unable to contain herself she flung herself onto Heero and started sobbing.

"You were such a beautiful baby! I've missed you so much! It's been too many years! You were dead! You must have had a hard life without your mother and father!"

Heero was stunned after she flung herself on him. He couldn't move. Finally he set his hand on her back and patted it lightly, unsure if he should really entertain such fantasies.

_But what if it really is true?_

Duo, calculating in his mind what just happened, started laughing.

"Dude, Heero! Do you realize what she just said? You're her nephew! Her _nephew_! My adopted cousin! Your related to Trowa, Cathrine, and Quatre! And inadvertently related to Wufei! Were all connected! Related! Through Serena and Sammy and…!"

"Can someone shoot him please?" Heero asked, "I didn't bring my gun."

* * *

Please read an review 


	8. Chapter 8

Smily: We don't own anything.

k2: I own myself.

Smily: No you don't. You have to pay taxes up the wazzu to own yourself.

k2: I don't have a family.

Smily: You have me.

* * *

Peacefully unaware of the melee in the universe, Serena Tsukino continued to drift in the sea of serenity. Unaware of her surroundings, she failed to notice as, once again, the mysterious stranger from before appraoched her prone form. He slowly knealt by her side and brushed a hair from her face, pride filling him. She had become such a strong woman, he couldn't have asked for anything more.

Well, actually...

"She could have waited."

Placing his index finger on her forhead, he whispered a barley audible incantation, then lowered his hand to her abdomon, and repeated the same incantation. Rising to his feet, he turned to leave; sorrow filling him as his metaphysical form began to fade away.

"If only...I could do more..."

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Ikuko murmured, "The three of you grew up knowing nothing of your real parents or families, had all sorts of horrible tragedies happen, seen people you loved, cared about, or lived with die, and became Gundam pilots in some way or another. Am I right so far?"

"That about sums it up." Duo replied as he ate the last bite of his sandwich. "Only thing is, Trowa found his real family, not once, but twice. Heero found his real family today, though his parents are dead and all, but I'm still an orphan with no idea of his real family." Ikuko smiled affectionatly at her adopted son and pulled him close to her.

"Just because you don't know who your biological family is, doesn't mean you're a real orphan. Real orphans have no one to love them. You still have us."

"Yeah." Cathrine replied humorously, "Don't count everyone out yet. You've already grown on me!" Duo smiled widley, then grinned maliciously.

"Yeah. And I've spent enough time hanging around Quatre's to already count him, Heero, and Wufei as relatives."

"I think not." Wufei snapped, "You only hang around to annoy us and gorge out on gourme food!"

"Wufei, be nice!" Ikuko scolded, "We're trying to make Duo feel batter, not worse!" She turned to her husband, "Say something to him Kenji!"

"Yes Wufei, be nice to your nephew." He said as turned a page in the newspaper "That's what good uncles do."

"Who says I'm a good uncle." Wufei murmured.

"Serena." Kenji replied. Wufei glared.

"About that." Duo began tactlessly, "I thought the colony with your whole clan blew up. You said that they made some sacrafice or something."

"Yes, thank you for the reminder." Wufei hissed.

"He just asked a question." Ikuko snapped, though she still threw Duo a reprimanding glare. Duo grimaced and rubbed the back of his head as Wufei closed his eyes, took a deep breath, then opened them again.

"Yes, I'm sorry. That is just a touchy subject."

"Yeah, sorry Wu. I wasn't thinking."

"It's alright Duo." Wufie murmured then added with a touch of admonishment, "Even though you never think first."

Duo felt like kicking himself at first, then he caught on to what Wufei had called him "Hey! You called me Duo!"

"Do you want me to lose what little respect I have for you?"

"Shutting up now."

"Thank you. Now, to answer your question, I think it best if Kenji answers it for me. He left the clan eighteen years ago. Right after I was born. Though he was kind enough to keep in touch and visit every three years." Wufei's voice seemed to sound somewhat bitter as he replied to Duo's question. Kenji looked at his younger brother with some regret.

"I'm sorry Wufei, you know that. But I _had_ to leave. I was on the run, our clan had a bad enough rep as it was. I couldn't add to it by letting them harbor me."

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't been caught in the first place you wouldn't have had to go on the run, would you?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I was given away! Someone betrayed us, Wufei! It wasn't my fault!"

"You shouldn't have taken that last job then! You should have known it was a…dishonor!" Kenji looked stricken. Wufei mentally cursed himself for his words, but it was already to late. He had said it. He lowered his had and whispered the next two words. "I'm sorry. I should not have said that Kenji."

"No." Kenji sighed, "No, it's alright. It's true." He looked around at the group asembled before him. Everyone looked at him expectantly, even his wife and son who already knew the story.

"For starters, my real name…."

* * *

"Why is she still unconscious!?!"

"Patience, my liege. She had a hard knock. She will be fine, she just needs her rest."

"She's been _resting_ since she got here! I want her awake NOW! IF I am to have any chance at getting that…that…."

"Prince?"

"Argh!"

"Shutting up now."

"Sire."  
"What is it now Ember?"

"We are picking up some really wierd energy readings, Sire." He replied.

"What do you mean by wierd, Ember?" His eyes had narrowed dangerously.

"Wierd, as in the Princess is not giving any off."

"?" Ember held back a sigh of frustration.

"I mean, that there are absolutely NO energy readings coming from the Princess, at all."

* * *

Another chappy done. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Smily: All major characters in here belong to people in Japan.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually _let_ that monster partially drain that giant as a decoy!" Mina cried as they ran down the street.

"What was I supposed to do?" Darien cried, carrying an unconsious Michelle. Amara was holding her arm painfully and kept looking at Michelle worriedly. "It was _his_ idea!"

"Yeah, but you could have told him_ NO_!"

"He ran in front of it! I couldn't stop him! And besides, I didn't see any of you guys try to stop him either!"

"Forget it!" Amy cried, "We just have to get to Serena's quickly, let's focus on that!"

"Right!" Darien cried. He shifterd Michelle on his shoulder a little and an uncomfortable groan escaped her. "My, goodness! How much does this girl weight?" A hand suddenly smacked the back of his head as Michelle heard his remark groggily.

"You better not be caling me _fat_!" She grumbled. Darien stopped and set her down on the ground.

"You're awake. You can walk by yourself now."

"Answer me! Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I just said you were gettign heavy." He said as he started running again.

"Same thing!" She cried. Amara grinned affectionately as she watched her lover fume after Darien.

Suddenly Mina stopped and turned to look at the others.

"Umm…you do realize…they're gonna ask us about these wounds we have. Maybe we should transform back to Senshi."

"Good idea." Darien stated, "Ikuko wouldn't jump to any serious conclusions about being ambushed." They all transformed and continued to the Tsukino residence.

"There will be absotlutly _no_ shooting of anyone in this house! " Ikuko shouted, bearing down on Heero like a she wolf "Is that understood young man?"

"Don't worry, Heero is all bark and no bite." Cathrine murmured. "He's always threatening Duo but never backs himself up on it."

"Yeah!" Duo chirped, "Almost like a real brother would, right Sammy?" Sammy grinned but Heero just growled under his breath and gave Duo a death glare.

"So…exactly how are the sleeping arrangements gonna go?" Wufei asked suddenly, "No one thought to call for a hotel room is my suspicion. Every one expected to be in some sort of guest room."

"That is a very good question, Wufei." Ikuko sadi thoughtfully.

_Ding dong_

"I'll get it." Ikuko murmured. Everyone looked at the door as she made her way to it. Opening up she gasped as she saw a bedraggled group led by Tuxedo Mask. "Tuxedo Mask? Girls? What are you all doing here?"

"We…we have some bad…bad bad…bad, bad, bad, badbadbadbadbad...bda...bad..bad-"

WACK!

"News!" Tuxedo Mask cried as Haruka smacked him upside the head.

"Whats goin' on mom?" Duo asked coming up behind her. When Darien saw Duo, he blanched.

"Duo! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a visit, why? Where's Sere? And why are you all dressed up?"

"Uh…um…(gulp)."

"Why don't you all come inside." Ikuko stated uncertaintly "It will be a little crowded, but you all look so horrible. Tell me what happened to you." The group of young adults entered the room and looked around. Several strangers were scattered arouind the room.

"Umm…Mrs. Tsukino…who are these people?"

"Oh! How rude of me! Darien, you've already met Wufei once or twice, right?"

"Yeah." Darien murmured with a glare at Mina. She swallowed and pictured herself being ripped apart by Darien later.

"But the rest of you haven't?" Eight heads nodded. "Alright. Wufei is Kenji's younger brother. Kind of funny huh? Serena has two uncles almost the same age as her." Ikuko smiled at the group, but they didn't smile back.

"Wait!" Wufei cried, "This does not look like the dog bird that's dating my neice! In fact, he looks like…an idiot!" Darien nodded. He and the scouts then detransformed and Wufei blanched.

"Wait! Aren't you and that Moon girl supposed to be datiung?"

"Yes." Dariuen replied thinking Wufei got the picture.

"I knew it! Your too timeing Serena!"

"What? _No_! Serena _is_ Salor Moon!!!" Darien cried. Wufei looked at Darien in shock and the room fell into silence. No one said a word as Wufei, and the others just stood there staring at Darien, his words slowly sinking in.

"That's it!" A loud booming voice raored as the door was thrown open, scaring the crap out of every occupant of the room. Amara quickly retransformed, stepped in front of Darien without realizing it and pulled her sader out. Seeing this, the owner of the voice quickly grabbed the smaller form next to him and shoved him behind him, pulling out his gun. All the scouts transformed and pulled out their weapons and, seeing this, Wufei, Trowa, and Duo pulled out their guns while Hiiro, always the one to shoot first; ask questions later, reached for his gun instictivly, finding it missing. He cursed under his breath as he jumped back and grabbed the log poker by the fire place. At least it was something. That was when the last member of the strange proccesion walked into the room and assessed the situation.

"Umm…did I miss something?" Perrigrine Hawke asked mildly, "Did Rashid cause another war?" Rashid, who's booming voice did indeed start this unusual stalemate, dropped his gun and turned on Perry.

"That does it! I'm sick of you, you stupid lame brain!"

"Ooo, I'm so scared." Perry replied. Rashid grabbed Perry by his shirt front and pulled him close, nose to nose. Taking tis offence lightly Perry, at first, replied critically, and then his voice took a drastic change. "Careful, careful." He began, "The shirt is silk, YOU STUPID EXCUSE FOR A BODYGAURD!!!!! You rip it, you owe me another one."

Perplexed, Rashid ground his teeth with growing irritation, spit flying into Perry's face as Rashid tottally lost the last of his temper.

"I can't take it any more! Every time…_every_ single freaking time Master Quatre," His hand pointed at the wide eyed blond standing in total confusion on the porch, his mind turning at what he had felt when he had first entered into the house, "comes to this forbidden city it never seems to fail! Not once has it not happened, not once have we come here did we ever leave without that consequence! _Every_ single time, I tell you, we get attacked by those…those…."

"Youma." Perry finished for him hesitantly as the depth of his plight began to dawn on him. Rashid growled at Perry menacingly.

"Those _abominations_!!!" He cried furiously, "I still don't know _why_ you are assighned to us in the first place! You are absolutly _no _help at all!" Perry glared at Rashid at the insult, his pride beginning to take over the small moment of fear he was currently experiencing, dug his nails into Rashid's arm till he let go and started screaming back at the man.

"They assigned me because _I'm_ the only one good enough to keep an eye the kid! Everyone else always loses him when he pulls his stupid dissapearing act!"

"Yeah, he's trying to get some _privacy_! Which he can do very well under my watchful eye if you and your people weren't so _adament_ about keeping your own hawk eyes on him!"

"That's why my boss wants me on him! My hawkeyes are better'n anyones! Orders are orders and when you get orders from a girl like my boss you don't back out! She can get down rightr scary!"

"I don't care if your whipped by a girl! You are still no help! What did you do today when we were attacked? Huh? Just look at Master Quatre!"

"That's IT!" A furious voice cried in frustration. Both men turned to look at Quatre who was still standing where Rashid had shoved him on the porch, built up anger from the entire converation mixed with the stress of the past few hours crashing down on him and finally forcing him to loose it all in a fit of volcanic passion unable to be contained within it's granitt walls. "I am sick and tired of your petty bickering!" Quatre practically screamed. "Every time I come here you two are at each others throats like bitter rivals! I have no clue as to why you act so childish, but it's true! I can't get a moments peace with the two of you acting like this! And Rashid, when I do go off by myself, that means I want to be _by myself_ not by my self under your eyes! As the forman for the largest mining sattilite I own, I need your expertese by my side during these meetings as my _assistant_ not my freaking bodyguard! I swear! It's like you don't even consider what _I_ might think, even though supposedly my opinion is the one that holds weight! My God, if it isn't enough! You two, the youma attacks, and the Senshi's ridiculous speeches are driving me crazy! (the girls cried defensivly at this) And indeed, if it really isn't enough that I have been charged by Miss Relena as a minister of peace and the minister of foreign trade to listen to stupid dignitaries with ubsurd ideals all day, not to mention regulating the trade routes and making sure no disputes are cuased amongst the officials of other business's added onto my own slate of running the Winner corporation; and helping Miss Dorothy rebuild her grandfathers Romofeller foundation; I have to deal with two children who are supposed to be older then me! Somehow…I don't see the difference in age between you and a…a four year old! It's like I'm baby sittiing! Personally I thought minister of foreighn trade was hard enough with me being a member of the actual trading business and subjected to the ridicule of playing favorites on Miss Dorothy's part, but _nooo_, I have to babysit as well! If you don't shake hands right now…I'll…I'll…walk out of this house right now and _find _a youma to put me out of my misery!"

While Rashid looked at the 'boy' in shock at his unusal outburst, Perry looked at him in horror at his last statement. His voice came out meekly in the first two words then turned shrill as he continued.

"But…but…_youdon'tknowSerenauntilyou'veseenherangry!PLEEEEEHEHEASE!!!Don'tdoit!_ I'll lose my job! The guys will never let me live it down! The two blondies I'm forced to call my bosses will fire my butt and have it for lunch! If she doesn't do it first, he will to make her happy!" He stopped as he realized what he just said and inwardly sighed in relief as he noticed everyone looking at him in confusion. Mina, on the other hand, looked at him oddly. She had understood, along with Darien, both of whom were very fluent in Serenaeise, what he had said. They gave each other a look and decided to talk later.

"I mean _now_!" Quatre growled. Rashid and Perry looked at Quatre for a mere two seconds before quickly shaking hands and mumbling an appology. Everyone else in the room was looking at the normally sweet, kind, and genlte spoken young man with flabergasted surprise. You could tell he was stressed out.

Quatre put his hand to his head and rubbed the bandage painfully. When he removed his hand he groaned as he realized it was bleedign through the bandage. He turned to his sister and asked in a smal voice, "Ikuko…do you happen to have another bandage?"

At the mention of needing a bandage, Trowa dropped his gun and quickly went to his best friend with Ikuko on his heels.

"What happened?" Ikuko cried as Trowa took a look.

"I'm not sure. I think I was thrown into a wall by the youma." Ikuko looked at the scouts quickly and they all pointed to Amara.

"Her fault." They all said.

"Uhh…Ikuko…what are the Sailor Senshi doing here?" Quatre asked as he realized they were there, also noticing Tuxedo Mask was missing just as Moon was.

Without warning, Wufei lunged at Darien, latching onto his throat with his hands. A second to late to stop him, Amara cried out in anger as she grabbed Wufei, trying to pry him off Darien.

"Wufei, get off him _now_!" Quatre demanded. Wufei fell off Darien.

"Touch the prince again and your dead." Amara growled.

"Excuse me, Miss Uranus, but you have no room to talk right now." Quatre replied calmly. "I want answers. Now. I understand why Heero is here. I invited him. But why are the rest of you here?"

"Quatre, sweety," Ikuko started, "Why don't we get that injury fixed first."

"Not now Ikuko, please."

"Yes, now."

"Ikuko, please don't start acting like Iria right now."

"Sit down _right_ now young man."

"Yes ma'am." Quatre replied sitting down quickly.

"Hey…where's Quatre's other neice…?" Wufei asked suddenly, "The little pink haired girl?"

Ikuko fell over.

* * *

Read and review please. A little cautious cause I havn't really written in over 5 yrs.


	10. Chapter 10

smily: We own squat.

* * *

Rini, deciding things were getting complicated enough with a new arrival every few minutes, had snuck upstairs to sit in Serena's room until the commotion over the Bloom's downstairs ended. Unfortunately it didn't end very soon from the feint muffling she heard. In fact, after awhile, it only got worse. Especially when the screaming started. She also felt power surges, but kept herself from running downstairs to see what was going on. 

Absently she walked over to her pack and pulled out a folded up piece of paper from one of the pockets. It was from her mother and had instructions to follow in the event that trouble arose. Rini figured that this was indeed the trouble her mother was thinking and chose this moment to read it. Unfolding the paper (which turned out to be letter sized) she read the first line and sighed.

_Rini, if what I think is happening downstairs then your uncles and aunt are showing up. IF so, then get your hiney back down stairs, Small Lady. This concerns you as well. This is after all, (shudder) when your uncles and your aunt find out about our secrets. Be truthful honey and don't let uncle Wufei kill Darien. Luv's!_

_Mommy._

_Ps: Until the first objective is done do not read anything else on this note._

Rini shook her head and turned around to face the door, part of the letter dawning on her.

"kill Darien!?" She cried. Rini hurried down the stairs and stopped at the base just in time to hear the guy who had mistaken Sammy for a youma ask a question.

"Hey…where's Quatre's other niece…. The little pink haired girl?"

For some reason Ikuko fell over.

* * *

Trowa restrained Quatre while Ikuko stood up again, shaking her head. Quatre, worry for his sister mingled with the confusion of what Wufei had said reflected in his eyes as Trowa, his hands on the other's shoulders, made sure he remained sitting where he was.

"Ikuko…?" Quatre asked, not really in the mood to argue with Trowa.

"Quatre…things have gotten a little crazy. A few surprises seemed to pop up."

Quatre looked around the room at each of the occupants, the reason for each person coming to Jubaan playing through his mind. As sudden realization dawned on him, Quatre's eyes widened and he shook Trowa off him, standing up quickly with a mischievous smile coming to his face. Trowa raised an eyebrow and took a small step back warily.

"Waitaminute." He stated amusedly "I think I _already_ know what's going on here."

"You…do?" Ikuko asked timidly.

"Once again Quat's powers of observation win over the general confusion of the populace." Duo stated feseciously, "The main reason Quat's the main man, am I right Fei?"

Before Wufei could answer Duo, or yell at him for calling him Fei again for that matter, Quatre had started laughing.

"You guys can't be serious!" Quatre cried, "Your pulling my leg, right? You got together and decided on this while I was at my meeting, right? Sort of an elaborate attempt to cheer me up?"

"If you mean about the reason we're all here…no." Duo stated, "It's as big a surprise to us as anything else."  
"Oh my…." Quatre laughed, "The coincidence is just to uncanny!"

"Master Qautre…are feeling okay?"  
"Oh, I'm just fine Rashid. At least…now I am anyway." He looked behind him at Trowa and started laughing again. The general thought of what this implied was just to much for him, especially because of-.

Quatre sobered up and looked over at Catherine. He wondered briefly if she still hated him, but managed to push that thought out of his mind as he turned his attention to Ikuko.

"Just so I know we are on the same level Ikuko…." Quatre trailed off, looking at her expectantly.

Ikuko took a deep breath and let it out slowly, praying that Quatre continued to stay calm.

"All right." She began, "Quatre…do you remember that boy I told you I had adopted?"  
"Yeah?"

"It was Duo."

Quatre blinked, but didn't move.

"And…this will be quite a surprise for you, I know, but Wufei is actually Kenji's younger brother, thus the reason he is here. Oh, and I had a slight affair with with someone before I moved to Jubaan, a few years before you were born and it lasted until right about a half a year before you were born and it wasn't really something my foster parents wanted to tell daddy so they never mentioned it and moved me away to Jubaan and I lost track of them since they still lived at the circus and everything but they managed to find me anyway and so Catherine and Triton…what a surprise!…showed up on my doorstep and well…they are my long lost first children. Oh, and Hiiro turned out to be our dead sisters lost boy, for proof look at the locket around his neck. And Serena is Sailor Moon."

"That isn't the important fact right now." Darien shouted, irritation growing in him as the most important fact kept being ignored. "Serena has been kidnapped!" he blurted.

Everyone turned to stare, shocked, at Darien. At first, no one spoke a word. Quatre, still absorbing what Ikuko had said, only blinked as the information continued to process and filter through his still stressed and slightly amused mind. The shock of what Darien had said not quite clearing the previous amusement out just yet. He remained in his stunned position until Duo, in his usual tactless way, exploded in anger.

"Dude!" He cried "Your supposed to _protect_ her! Not _loose_ her!"

"What do you mean she's kidnapped!?" Wufei cried, "Why would someone want to kidnap Serena!?"

Ikuko fell backward, fainting from the shock. Trowa, the nearest to her, caught her before she fell while Hiiro just stared emotionlessly at everyone.

"And I should care why?"

Catherine crossed her arms and curled the top corner of her lip in disgust. "Isn't she your cousin?"

"Oh. Good point. I wish I had my gun."

Peregrine stared at Darien with wide eyes, as if his whole world had crashed down around him. Leaning against the wall, he felt as if he were to have a premature heart attack, and slid down chanting over and over the same mantra, slowly growing more and more hysterical with hectic laughter fringing his fright.

"I'm dead. They're going to kill me. He's going to kill me. Her. Of all people. Missing. I am so dead. So very dead."

But it was Kenji and Sammy's reaction that won the prize. They both jumped Darien in an attempt to kill him. Or at least Kenji was trying to kill him anyway. Sammy was either trying to get at Dairen too, or trying to get his father off Darien to help _him_.

Strangely the scouts found no reason to pry Kenji off Darien, and Darien found no reason to ask for assistance. Everyone stared at the struggle on the ground, transfixed, when the phone rang.

Trowa, who was still trying to wake Ikuko looked up to see a wide eyed Quatre (the shock finally setting in) numbly walk to the phone and barely answer it.

"Hello?" He asked, "Oh. She's right here."

Ikuko began to stir in Trowa's arms as Quatre walked over to them. Ikuko opened her eyes, saw the look on Quatre's face, and sighed in resignation as she realized it was true and her daughter had been kidnapped. Then the phone was before her as Quatre presented it to her. Taking the receiver she held it up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Miss. Tsukino?"_ a polite and cheery voice asked

"Yes?"  
_"Oh, I am so happy to announce that the results of your pregnancy test have come in. It's positive, your going to be a mother!"_

"I'm sorry, I never had a test done."

"_This is Serena Tsukino, isn't it?"_

"What!?" Ikuko screamed before she passed out again.

Quatre, still appearing stunned (not to mention being level headed enough not to add to the chaos), picked the receiver up and hung it on it's cradle. Trowa, Cathrine, and Hiiro, the only ones that even noticed Ikuko's cry, watch Quatre, bemused.

"Is…he okay?" Cathrine asked Hiiro so only he could hear.

"Knowing him?" Hiiro asked. Remembering the colony the young blond had blown up he answered her as truthfully as he could. "No clue."

Quatre walked back over to Ikuko and knelt down next to her. "Ikuko…this isn't really the time, okay?"

Ikuko sat up and looked at Quatre accusingly. "You know!" She cried. Quatre looked from tothe phone, frowned, then to her again and nodded. It was taking every fiber of his being to keep himself from reacting in a negative fashion right now. If anything he was the one that needed to remain calm the most.

Then the phone rang again. Ikuko stood up and grabbed the receiver. "What!?" She cried, this time catching the attention of the other occupants of the room.

"_Mrs. Tsukino?"_

"**Yes**?"

_Oh, good. The results of your tests have come in and we have found no irregularities that you should worry about."_

"Oh, that's _some_ good news I guess." Ikuko murmured.

"_But we do have some _wonderful_ news for you!"_

"Yes?" Ikuko asked, needing some. For some reason Quatre backed away form Ikuko to stand behind Trowa. Trowa, not really liking the thought of Quatre using _him_ as a shield, wondered exactly what it was that he was hiding from, what it was he was sensing from his sister.

"_Your going to be a mother! Isn't that great!?"_

"Oh." Ikuko stated. She turned her head to see Quatre standing, none to obviously, behind Trowa, then turned back to the phone. "Thank you. Bye." She hung the phone up and her shoulders began trembling. Turning around everyone flinched from the cold look in her eyes, directed mostly at her younger brother who continued his calm exterior.

And then her eyes suddenly lit with a fire that melted the ice her stare left behind. Turning her head towards the trio on the ground she slowly and deliberately began to walk towards Darien, still beneath a startled Kenji with Sammy on his fathers back, his arms around the older man's neck. Nudging her husband with the toe of her foot she uttered one word.

"Move." Startled, Kenji and Sammy moved off of Darien. Ikuko then reached down, yanked Darien up by the collar of his shirt, and smacked him squarely across the face. Those in the room that knew the woman, were stunned by the action. Darien slowly turned his head back to the raging woman before him. Swallowing heavily, he sent a glare that made even Heero shudder towards Mina who grinned sheepishly. Perhaps she should just stop talking altogether then, eh?

By now, the occupants of the room were quite curious as to what was going on. Darien closed his eyes, and his shoulders sagged as if in defeat. He'd been aware, if only barley, that the phone had rung at least once. This could only be abotuone thing.

"It's positive, isn't it?" He asked. He sighed when Ikuko nodded her head once, sharply and curtly, in confirmation. Darien risked a glance towards the assembled family members in the room before turning back to Ikuko. "You know, this really is not how we planned on telling you guys if it was." Ikuko didn't smile at this remark.

"And how were you planning on telling us, Mr. Shields?

"Well, first of all," Darien began. "You and Kenji were sitting over there." Darien hesitantly pointed over to the couch. "And Sammy was sitting over in that chair over by the fire place. Duo was standing behind us, quietly encouraging us." Ikuko sent a glare at Duo who was looking wide eyed at Darien, realizing with that statement what he was talking about. "Mr. Winner," He gave Quatre the most respectful look he could come up with in his position, "As well as Wufei and the other assembled members of this conglomerate weren't here in our vision. Funny how fate tends to throw people for a loop, isn't it?"

Ikuko dropped Darien in exasperation and slowly turned to Kenji, massaging her temples. "Dear heart," She said tiredly, "You can't kill him. I forbid it. You aren't even allowed to attempt once you hear this current news."

"Umm…Ikuko, maybe you should lay down." Quatre stated from behind Trowa, the expressionless mask still on his face. "After all, this isn't exactly the best situation for you right now."

Ikuko sent a seething glare to her brother, more accusing then before. Quatre accepted the glare and shifted his weight. He understood how she felt, but he could not help the fact that he sensed an extra presence within her and the echo of an extra presence regarding Serena. It was not his place to mention anything until he was certain she already knew. And by the way her emmotions were fluctuating on the phone...it was obvious she had _just_found out. "I stand by what I said."  
"Oh, and your one to talk." She hissed at him, "If anything, Quatre, I'd have to say your way beyond rational right now yourself." Hearing this Trowa quickly turned around to face the shorter boy, a quick stab of fear shooting down his spine as a flash of memory came to him. His usually stoic demeanor hid the fear behind a composed facade, but Quatre could see straight through it and gave a small, comforting, yet sadly understanding, smile to calm him. After all, Quatre did understand the fear. He caused it.

"Ikuko, I have passed beyond any state of chaos you are currently thinking about." Quatre replied softly, "My experience has, in short, changed me."

Unable to contain himself any longer Duo exploded in a rush of anger and excitement, unsure which one was more appropriate as of now. "DUDE! I told the two of you to use protection, what happened!?"

Ikuko rounded on Duo, fear and anger spreading across her face. Kenji blinked in surprise and when the two seconds it took to sink in passed he attempted to jump Darien again, but Wufei, also in the same frame of mind as his brother, accidentally got in the way and the two ended up on the floor, trying to get at poor Darien before the other could.

And now it was Duo's turn to grin sheepishly as he not only had Ikuko facing him down, but a fright and anger endused Darien also.

And then any feeling of fear, anger, and chaos faded as a gentle warmth filtered through out the room. A sort of serene calmness. Everyone stopped what it was they were doing and looked around in confusion.

And then the sound of a body hitting the floor came to their ears followed shortly by several cries by various voices closest to the body.

"Quatre!"

* * *

Done. Hopefully, this kinda makes up for the absurdly long hiatus. 


	11. Chapter 11

keemew2: Ummm....

Smily: Hopefully this will tide you over till next week

keemew2: Rocky. As much as I love you...you're gonna hate me. Sorry.

**)(())(())(())(())(())(**

Chaos ensued.

"Quatre!"

"Hey! That's mine!"

Kenji, drop the gun!

What happened to Quatre!?

Give it to me!

Call a doctor!

Don't point that at me!!!

He'll be fine.

What do you mean He'll be fine!?

Mom! Dad's got Duo's gun!

Actually, Hiiro's right.

What!?

So then, your' not worried?

Kenji, stop pointing that at Darien!

Get out of the way Sammy!

Mom do something!

Give me the gun Kenji!

Sammy! Get over here!

DON"T POINT THAT THERE!!!

Somebody do something!

I agree with Kenji.

Not you too!

This is none of my business.

What you mean it's none of your business!?

What are we gonna do about Quatre?

Put him on the couch, he'll wake up later.

Amara, shouldn't we be protecting Darien?

It's not a deadly blow.

What!?

Okay, this isn't funny right now.

You're telling me!

Drew is so going to kill me.

Everybody just needs to calm down!

I CAN'T CALM DOWN WITH HIM POINTING THAT THING AT ME!!!

BANG!!!

ARGH!!!

Uhh....I think someone needs to call a doctor.

Ya think!?

**)(())(())(())(())(())(**

keemew2: Hey! At least we updated, right? (ducks flying tomatoes)


End file.
